


Timestamps: Uncharted

by arxettutissimanobis



Series: Kaleidoscope Heart [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxettutissimanobis/pseuds/arxettutissimanobis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various timestamps and missing scenes from Uncharted from alternate POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Castiel's POV

**Author's Note:**

> The first meeting from Castiel's perspective.
> 
> Each timestamp will have a title or bit of lyrics from one of Sara's songs and I'll note which song that is.

**I Know I’m Getting Nowhere _(Uncharted)_  
**

 

Castiel is _mortified_. He looks between the plastic trays on his table containing herbs and vegetables and pasta, then around the room at the other students beginning to work on their dishes. He had read the class bulletin carefully, as always, and it had clearly stated that novices were welcome to attend. Of course, even describing himself as a 'cooking novice' was stretching the truth just slightly, but he hadn't expected to feel entirely out of his depth the moment the session began. Sometimes he feels so out of place at the university that he may as well not be from this planet, he muses, shoulders drooping.  
  
He hesitates until he feels he can wait no longer and raises one hand into the air, willing the teacher to notice him and not kick up a fuss. Naturally, his luck is not _that_ good and she teases him about raising his hand, compelling some of the other students to focus on him. As he explains his predicament, he hears the others' snickers and wishes he could crawl under the table and disappear. Damn Michael and his insistence that boiling water without ruining the pot should be a basic life skill. Castiel most certainly will _not_ be transferring to the remedial course next fall -  
  
“I can help him out, if that’s OK,” someone says from the back of the room.  
  
Castiel whips his head around so fast he feels his neck twinge and he is met with the sight of an attractive young man who is offering to share his table and presumably his cooking expertise as well. Looking intently at the man’s face, Castiel attempts to discern if he looks like someone who will turn around and judge him for his odd way of speaking and his eccentric habits, like the people he thought were his friends in high school. The man - Ms. Harvelle addressed him as Dean - appears nice enough, so Castiel accepts his offer and carries his supplies to his new partner’s table.  
  
Once he’s settled as best as possible on the uncomfortable stool next to Dean, the man extends a hand and introduces himself as “Dean Winchester, Chef Extraordinaire”. For a split second Castiel is taken aback by Dean’s sheer arrogance, but the smirk on his face signals that he’s joking. Castiel allows himself a small smile and returns with a little jest of his own as he shakes Dean’s hand. "Castiel Novak, utter kitchen disaster.” It’s the truth, after all.  
  
The last thing Castiel expects Dean to do is throw his head back and guffaw - surely his response hadn’t been funny enough to warrant a full-body laugh. What surprises Castiel the most, however, is the fact that he doesn’t get the sense that Dean is laughing _at_ him, but rather _with_ him. He begins to catalogue this intriguing man’s expressions and mannerisms, hoping that he’ll have plenty of opportunities to interact with him. Up close, he can tell Dean’s bright green eyes are kind and he finds himself delighted by the handful of freckles scattered across Dean’s cheekbones.  
  
 _Damn it_ \- he’s staring again. He’s been told he stares too much and it makes people uncomfortable. But Dean doesn’t appear to be troubled by his scrutiny; in fact he’s carrying on like Castiel is acting completely normally and pushes bunches of parsley toward him. Castiel resolves to focus on the task at hand, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves, then wielding the knife carefully. Attempting to make conversation, he asks Dean if he knows their teacher, as he had noted they seemed well-acquainted.  
  
After confirming that he does in fact know the teacher quite well, Dean coaches him on the correct way to hold a knife. The new arrangement of his fingers feels strange and he finds himself continually looking at Dean’s hands until the other man admonishes him for cutting so slowly. He grumbles inwardly at the expectation that he chop correctly _and_ quickly at the same time, but again he feels that Dean is not being patronizing.  
  
"Why're you takin' this class anyway, if you don't like to cook?" Dean asks. Of course he would ask that and force Castiel to admit to his embarrassing situation with his roommate, which causes Dean to laugh uncontrollably again, as well as earning him a reprimand from the teacher. Feeling a flush creep up his neck, Castiel frowns and is on the verge of insisting that Dean stop laughing at his expense when Dean surprises him by kindly promising to continue instructing him so he doesn’t get kicked out of the apartment.  
  
The familiar assertion that Dean’s statement about being evicted was “just a joke” exasperates Castiel until he realizes that Dean had shortened his name to ‘Cas’. He’d given him a nickname, but it wasn’t ‘Cassie’ as he had commonly been called in high school, as if being a girl would better explain his odd personality and fluid sexuality. Not that he’d ever discussed his sexuality with anyone, but it was well known he wasn’t straight. A moment later, when Dean states that he gives all his friends nicknames, Castiel is astonished. Dean considers him a friend, after knowing him for a mere half an hour! It seems too good to be true, he thinks, as he studies Dean’s expression. He’s beginning to trust that Dean is a kindhearted person who isn’t going to mock him.  
  
A rare smile forms on his face as they continue to cook and his heart feels as light as a feather. Once their dish is in the oven, he attempts to make progress on his assigned reading for his class Angel Myths and Interpretations, but is too distracted as his eyes are drawn to where Dean is standing, talking to his friends. He had never imagined that this class, which had started out so terribly, would turn out this way: finally meeting a person with whom he could connect and perhaps form a deeper relationship. Castiel is not certain he’s ready for any kind of romantic attachment even if Dean were interested, but he’s accustomed to appreciating the beauty in others from afar, whether they are men or women.  
  
When most of the other students are cleaning up and starting to head out the door, a woman approaches Dean and Castiel’s table to talk to Dean. Castiel is immediately aware that she is _not_ a nice person as Dean is; in fact she is entirely unpleasant. Dean is obviously of the same opinion and seeks to reassure Castiel that he doesn’t agree with anything she says.  
  
As they clean up their own station and prepare to leave, Castiel thanks Dean sincerely for helping him. He has to resist adding “and for being a wonderful person” because he knows that’s not appropriate to say. He ducks his head to hide a light blush as it spreads across his cheeks and smiles as Dean tells him he doesn’t mind helping him.  
  
He shivers as they walk outside; it's definitely getting colder again. He stares for a moment at Dean’s huge, black car in the parking lot, then gets into his own car which is not nearly as impressive in comparison. He hadn’t pictured Dean driving such a vehicle, but he discovers that it fits him after all. As Castiel and Michael share the lasagna that night, he barely hears Michael’s effusive (and somewhat skeptical) praise as his mind is occupied with thoughts of brilliant green eyes and a warm smile.

 


	2. Chapter 4.5 - Castiel's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns to see Dr. Barnes and gains an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of Uncharted.

**Open the Floodgates Up _(Let the Rain)_**  
  
Sitting by himself in the hospital exam room, Castiel begins to regret his decision not to ask Dean to accompany him today. Not that he's distressed by being here alone or apprehensive about getting his stitches out, but because he appreciates Dean's company. His friend is extremely caring and supportive and is always ready with an amusing story or inappropriate joke when the situation calls for it. Right now, he'd be making fun of the cheesy paintings of ducks hanging all over this part of the building or telling him about the newest episode of some silly TV show just to distract him.  
  
All right, maybe Castiel is a little nervous; hospitals aren't exactly the most comforting of places. He shifts on the exam table, hearing the paper lining crinkle under him. Endeavoring to keep himself busy, he catalogues the items arranged neatly on the counter, but then his thoughts drift to the last time he’d visited a hospital: when they’d came to see his grandfather before he died from lung cancer when Castiel was 14. He’d never been particularly close to his grandfather but he had vivid memories of that experience.  
  
Of course, there was also the incident when he fell attempting to cross a creek during summer church camp and sliced his leg open on a sharp rock. He had been nine years old, far from home and extremely frightened as he’d gotten fifteen stitches along his calf. Until two weeks ago he had successfully avoided any similar circumstances, mostly due to his lack of participation in many sports or outdoor activities. It seems fitting, Castiel muses, that he managed to injure himself in a classroom setting where he should have been perfectly safe.  
  
Before he can dwell much more on the embarrassing situation he got himself into in class, Dr. Barnes bustles through the door, a wide, friendly smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Hey, kiddo! How're you?" She greets him cheerfully, gathering up the things she'll need from the counter along one side of the room.  
  
"Very well, thank you," he answers, a bit stiff. Small talk has never been his forte, although hanging out with Dean and his friends seems to have helped him in that regard. "How are you?"  
  
She takes a seat on the padded stool and sets the tray of medical supplies next to the exam table. "Can't complain," she replies as she looks closely at Castiel's hand. "This looks really good, hun. Let's get the sutures out and I think it will heal up real nice."  
  
"I have been very careful to keep it clean and dry." Castiel had followed the aftercare instructions to the letter, determined to help his hand heal as fast as possible.  
  
"You did a great job," the doctor assures him as she starts to pull out the individual stitches. He winces a bit with each one; it is not a pleasant feeling. "Where's that handsome man of yours?"  
  
Ducking his head, he answers quietly, "Dean is not _mine_."  
  
"But you want him to be." She says it as a statement, not a question. The last stitch comes out and Dr. Barnes applies a bandage to his finger.  
  
Castiel is taken aback by her confidence on the matter and frowns slightly. He's not certain what he wants. Of course, he enjoys kissing Dean; each time it just gets better and better. The only other person Castiel had ever kissed had been a young woman he knew in high school named Meg. An evening working on a project for art club had turned into a makeout session after he admitted he had never kissed anyone before and as much as he'd enjoyed it, he knew he wasn't interested in having a relationship with her. He has always required a certain level of connection with a person to even consider dating them, no matter how attractive they may be, and it is very rare that he feels sexual desire.  
  
Starting out as friends with Dean and getting to know him had been the best course of action. It hadn't taken long for Castiel to discover Dean's selfless nature - one of the many reasons he finds Dean so captivating. Dean works very hard to take care of Sam and it's easy to see that Sam looks up to his big brother. Their relationship has, more than once, caused Castiel to wish he'd had a brother.  
  
Dean is the first person he's ever met who has thrown his world into chaos, making him aware of his body in new and fascinating (often frustrating) ways. A few days ago, when he and Dean had exchanged handjobs under a blanket in Dean's living room, was the first time he'd ever been that physically intimate with anyone. He's now faced with the possibility of being in a relationship beyond simple friendship and while he has plenty of examples to learn from in television shows and movies, he knows those aren’t representative of real life situations. Castiel has been feeling slightly apprehensive as he considers being in a romantic relationship, especially participating in the physical aspects of such.  
  
"I've never been in a relationship before and I find myself a bit hesitant to move forward," Castiel confides to the doctor, at last.  
  
"Do you have anyone you can talk to about how you feel? Help you figure all this out?" Dr. Barnes sits down next to him again and meets his gaze with her kind eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately not," Castiel says with a deep sigh. "My parents are quite religious and while it has never been explicitly stated in my house that homosexuality is a sin, I cannot imagine that they would respond favorably to their son dating another man."  
  
"You talk like a textbook, sweetie," she teases with a soft smile. "There's a LGBTQ Resource Center on campus and I'm one of the non-faculty counselors. If you want to chat with someone, there's almost always somebody in the office, or you can call or email me anytime." She pulls a business card out of the pocket of her lab coat and hands it to him; he can see a list of home and cell numbers printed on the card.  
  
Completely surprised by her offer, he stares at it for a long moment before glancing back at her. "Thank you, Dr. Barnes."  
  
She makes a "tsk" sound in her throat and tells him, "Call me Pam."  
  
He nods and smiles, earning a pat on the shoulder. They wrap up the appointment and Castiel heads home to his apartment, where he considers getting a start on some homework before having dinner at Dean’s house. As he sits at his desk, he idly flexes the fingers on his left hand, feeling the difference now that the stitches are out. However, after staring out the window for an extended period, he decides his thoughts are too scattered to make any progress on his assignments.  
  
Pulling up the email program on his computer, he smiles as he sees the first message in the list.  
  
 **To: Castiel**  
 **From: Dean**  
  
 **Hey man! Hope the doctor’s went good. I’ll see you later for pizza!**  
  
He types out a quick reply.  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **From: Castiel**  
  
 **Hello, Dean.**  
  
 **My appointment went very well, thank you. I look forward to seeing you this evening. Do I need to bring anything?**  
  
 **Castiel**  
  
A few moments later, he hears the ding of an incoming message.  
  
 **To: Castiel**  
 **From: Dean**  
  
 **Awesome!! Nope, just bring yourself. :)**  
  
Nevertheless, Castiel stops by the store to purchase the ingredients for Dean’s famous guacamole. And beer.


	3. Chapter 6.5 - Cas POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has Thanksgiving Dinner with Dean’s family and thinks a lot about the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months before Chapter 7 of Uncharted. Castiel has begun to think of himself as "Cas" over the past year of being close friends with Dean, which is why I refer to him as such in this piece.

**What Kind of Heart Doesn’t Look Back _(Breathe Again)_**  
  
  
 _November 2004_  
  
The sound of laughter greets Cas as he steps up onto Bobby’s front porch and opens the front door. He hesitates, all of a sudden feeling like an outsider, like he doesn’t belong inside this house of happy people. It’s stupid, of course; he’s always felt at home with Dean’s family. While his relationship with his mom and dad is less strained these days, the group gathered here in front of the TV watching the Thanksgiving football game are the closest thing to a loving family he's ever really had. Ellen Harvelle frets over him, worried that he's not getting enough to eat, and Bobby Singer treats him like a son, in his gruff way, almost as much as he does Dean and Sam. Sam is like the little brother he never knew he wanted and they share so much in common, the younger Winchester always willing to talk about literature or music. Cas shakes off his melancholy and smiles at everyone, determined to get into the holiday spirit.  
  
Peeking through the door to the kitchen, Cas sees Dean working hard as he finishes up all the food. Cas is grateful they gave their friendship another chance and most days is perfectly content with what they have. However, occasionally there will be a moment when Dean smiles softly, bright green eyes crinkling at the edges and Cas feels an ache in his chest, wishing they could have _more_. As far as he knows, he's the only one feeling this way as Dean hasn't made any indication that he still feels anything more than friendship toward him. He'll just keep his feelings to himself; he's entirely capable of that.  
  
The things he said to Dean, after the one and only time they had sex, still haunt Cas to this day. He fully accepts the blame for what happened and while he was disappointed that Dean never read his emails, he acknowledged that Dean didn’t need to listen to his explanations. He'd retreated back into his shell after the argument and was antisocial almost to the extent he was before he met Dean. Castiel had always been content being alone - whether he was studying, writing or just sitting by himself, he'd become accustomed to having only himself for company. Dean and his friends had shattered that into a million pieces, so it was impossible to fully return to the way he was before, but he had tried. The loss of his best friend had felt like a fresh wound torn through his heart and Cas thought it would always hurt when he saw Dean walking across campus or heard his laugh echo through the cafe at the Student Union Building. Eventually the pain had faded to a dull ache and most days he could work around it, but other days, it threatened to engulf him entirely.  
  
During the winter of his senior year, his grades started to drop and he’d realized he risked sinking into a depression if he didn’t get help. He found the card with Dr. Barnes’ contact information buried in his desk drawer and he finally put it to use, speaking with her and others at the counseling center on campus. It had gone a long way towards improving his communication and interpersonal skills, as well as renewing his interest in completing his degree.  
  
And then came the film class - Fate's attempt to push Dean and Cas together once again. Still things hadn't gone smoothly and it had appeared that their relationship would continue to be strained, especially after Dean met Lisa. Cas was convinced he’d have to resist the pull of gravity that tried to coax him back into Dean’s orbit until Dean had finally gotten the gumption to sit next to Cas in the SUB. Soon after that, Cas had come out as pansexual to his parents with the help and support of Dr. Barnes. His parents hadn't been entirely surprised that he wasn't straight, but the full definition of his sexual orientation escapes them, even to this day. They simply no longer ask him when he will settle down with a 'nice girl' and the occasional family dinner is just a little more strained and awkward than ever. Cas is glad to know he doesn’t have to worry about that awkwardness here with Dean’s family.  
  
After Cas has removed his coat and scarf, Jo waves him over to sit next to her on the couch. He sits stiffly as Ash and Bobby cheer for one of the teams on the screen - he doesn't know who is playing or which team his friends prefer. Before long, he stands again and moves to join Dean in the kitchen, seeking a quieter environment. Dean nods in greeting as Cas leans against the counter out of his way.  
  
"Have you talked to Sam this week? What is he doing for Thanksgiving?" Cas asks after watching Dean take the turkey carefully from the oven.  
  
"Nah, I haven't called him," Dean answers. "I don't want to bother the kid."  
  
Sam graduated high school last spring and now attends Stanford University, which is more than a day's drive from their home here in Kansas. Dean tried to act supportive and excited that Sam was able to attend such a prestigious university, but Cas knows very well Dean feels like Sam couldn't wait to get away. Of course that isn't true and Cas has spent countless hours attempting to reason with him, to no avail.  
  
"He's not going to be too busy to talk to you, Dean. He misses you - it's his first holiday away from home," Cas says, using a line of logic he’d worn thin. Dean merely shrugs and hands him a stack of dishes and with one last exasperated sigh, Cas walks into the dining room and begins to set the table.  
  
Dean announces the food is ready and all the smells of a traditional Thanksgiving feast surround them as everyone settles at the table. Cas smiles as he glances across the table at Dean, who is spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate with wild abandon. Unlike Thanksgiving at his parents' house, the group gathered in Bobby’s cramped dining room didn't pray before they dug in or state what they were most thankful for this year, so Cas takes a moment and mentally reviews his large list of blessings. He's pulled from his thoughts by raucous laughter, realizing everyone's plates are much emptier than his already. He surmises that Jo had told a joke, which must have been inappropriate judging by Ellen's exasperated expression.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Bobby attempts to steer the conversation in a different direction and shifts his focus to Dean. "Did you invite Lisa to dinner? Haven't seen her in awhile."  
  
Shifting his eyes towards Cas briefly, Dean's shoulders tense. "We broke up a long time ago, Bobby," he says, forcing a casual tone that Cas is accustomed to hearing.  
  
"Hell, I can't keep track of who you're dating," Bobby grouses and a few of the others laugh.  
  
"You make it sound like I've got someone new every month or something," Dean complains.  
  
Bobby just shrugs and the rest of the table moves on, but Dean avoids Cas' gaze. It's true - it had been a long time since Dean and Lisa were together. After he and Cas had settled things between them, Dean dated her for almost a year and it looked like they were getting serious, but Dean had confided in him that he didn't feel right about committing to more than a casual relationship. Cas never held it against Dean that he might want to settle down with Lisa, but conversations concerning her had always been strained. If Cas had believed she would truly make Dean happy, he would have been completely supportive.  
  
Hurrying to catch up with everyone else so that he doesn't miss out on pie, Cas bolts down the rest of his turkey, green beans and crescent rolls. He has a slice of both pumpkin and apple pie and joins in laughing at Dean as he attempts to fit huge slices of pumpkin, apple and pecan on his plate. He insists that since he made them all, he's entitled to eat them all, but of course he regrets that decision before too long as he sits miserably on the couch, jeans unbuttoned. Cas sits with him, half attending to _The Empire Strikes Back_ playing on the TV.  
  
"I'm glad you could come today, man," Dean says, his voice lowered since Bobby is snoring in the recliner next to them.  
  
“Of course,” Cas answers. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”  
  
They sit in comfortable silence as the rest of the movie plays and once it’s over, Cas stands to leave. “I better get back to work,” he explains.  
  
“Dude, you need to take a break.” Dean looks up at him with a frown.  
  
“I’m fine, Dean,” he insists. He can’t afford to get behind in his research or the progress he’s made on his thesis, even if there are days when he feels so exhausted he can barely function. Maybe there’s merit to the idea of taking some time off after he gets his Master’s degree, but now is not the time to think about that.  
  
Bundling back up against the cold, Cas sees Dean scrutinizing him closely. “What?” He asks, nervously running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
“That scarf…” Dean starts, then hesitates. “You still have it?”  
  
Damn Dean and his keen eyes. Ever since the first session of their film class, the scarf Dean gave him had been stuffed in a corner of Cas’ closet. At that point, Cas didn’t know what Dean would think about him wearing the scarf every single day and so chose another to wear instead. He’d only just found it again and felt confident that Dean wouldn’t read too much into it. Apparently, he’d been wrong.  
  
“Yes. I thought I’d lost it,” Cas says, not really talking about the scarf anymore.  
  
With a deep breath, Dean leverages himself off the couch to stand in front of him, pulling him into a loose hug. “I’m glad you found it again.”  
  
Cas rests his forehead against Dean's neck and whispers, “Me, too.”


End file.
